


Social Call

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Caprica (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's good to finally have a day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Social Call

**Author's Note:**

> Because I couldn't resist and I just had to do something more for this awesome show. I have to thank [Nanuk-Dain](http://nanuk-dain.livejournal.com/) (who still has to see all the episodes of awesomeness XP) - she managed to survive reading this and betaing, the same goes to [Bachaboska](http://bachaboska.livejournal.com/). Thanks guys for helping me with this one. I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Also can be found **[*HERE*](http://megan-moonlight.livejournal.com/343838.html#cutid1)**

Sam opened the front door. As he had expected the room was dark, everything was quiet and that meant Larry was already asleep. He looked at his watch. It was half past two in the morning. Larry had probably come back from work tired. He had been supposed to surprise Larry and make a supper for them, just as he had promised this morning before going to work. He just hadn't known his last task was going to take him so long. Some people just didn’t know when to surrender and agree to cooperate. It was his job to make them change their mind and do what Ha’la’tha told them to.

Quietly, he closed the door, left the jacket on the shelf and entered the bedroom carefully , trying to not wake Larry. His partner lay stretched out on the bed, breathing calmly. Sam couldn't take his eyes off Larry’s sleeping form. The sight of this man always managed to blow him away. Larry moved a little, hugging Sam’s pillow to his chest. Sam couldn’t help but smile at that. He won’t let Larry forget about stealing pillows at night.

He moved on to the bathroom. He thought about taking a quick shower, he smelled really, really bad, but he didn’t want to interrupt Larry's sleep. He just undressed, left the clothes on the nearest chair and sat down on the bed slowly. Since Larry had taken his pillow and it was doubtful he was going to give it back, Sam decided he will be fine without one. It wasn't like this was the first time he didn't have a pillow, or more like it wasn’t the first time Larry made him sleep without one. He settled down behind the other man and with one hand around Larry’s waist he hugged him closer. Larry sighed happily and still asleep, he put his hand on Sam’s.

Sam fell asleep right away.

***

Waking up wasn’t always nice for him. Especially lately. He was tired almost all the time and it really took much to hide it. His job just didn’t make it any easier and every minute of sleeping longer felt really good.

Today he could just relax. He could stay home and just forget about everything not related to his family. He turned around and felt soft kisses pressed to his forehead and lips. Next, a warm hand started to caress his cheek slowly. He couldn’t help a content sigh that escaped him. As tired as he was he really didn’t mind being woken up by Larry’s touch. It always felt wonderful, especially after long, tiring days at work. Without opening his eyes, he moved a little to expose his throat, arching his neck to one side to give Larry better access. Larry didn’t wait long to take the invitation. His lips mapped Sam’s neck, tracing the lines of the tattoo. Next were his shoulder blades, warm lips traveling first lower, drawing designs with his tongue across his stomach, and then higher again at a slow pace to his chest and later to chin, finishing the journey at his lips. They exchanged a few slow, lazy kisses, their hands caressing each other’s bodies until Larry broke the kiss.

“Nice way to wake up,” Sam said as he finally opened his eyes. He was welcomed by the sight of Larry’s grinning face.

“I know you came back late and you must be tired, but I just couldn’t help it.” he said and winked.

Sam yawned and blinked a few times to get rid of the last signs of sleep. “I’m fine. Besides, if I’ll go back to sleep now, I think I won’t be up before afternoon.” he said. “And we’ve talked about spending some time together when I’ll have more time off. I won’t be of much use if I’ll be asleep, you know.”

Larry sighed and buried his face in the crook of Sam’s shoulder, breath hot against Sam’s neck.

“You’re stubborn.”

“And you should know that already. As I promised, I’m not answering any calls today and I’m planning to spend the whole day in bed. Preferably with you in it, too.” He smiled slightly. “Yoseef can take care of himself and the rest of the family and everybody who has to know about my break before I decide to take it, agreed. A couple of days…”

“As much as I love the idea of you staying at home, Sam, you know you’ll go frakking crazy if you turned off your phone. You never did it before, so why now?” Larry said slowly, his eyes meeting Sam’s. “Believe me, you will go crazy.”

“I didn’t say I’d turn off my phone. Even if they promised not to send me anywhere for a couple of days, I have to be prepared if they wanted to change their minds. Besides, I thought you wanted me to stay.”

“I do. But I also know your job is important… to you and… everybody else,” he sighed.

Sam smiled. He couldn’t help kissing his partner, one hand finding its way into Larry’s thick hair and holding on. He felt Larry returning the smile into the kiss. They both started to laugh.

“We’re so messed up,” Sam wrapped an arm around Larry’s waist. “You know what? All I need right now is bed and you in it.”

Larry just grinned lazily.

“And I think all you need right now is a shower. Long one,” he chuckled.

“Very funny.”

“Go shower. I’ll make some breakfast. Gods, you must be starving.”

***

A long shower indeed made him feel better. So did the breakfast.

It was nice to finally have some time for himself, home and Larry. The last few months he hadn't spent much time at home. There was always something to do, Yoseef needed somebody who’d be there for him , he couldn’t turn off his phone because there just weren’t too many men who’d agree to do the jobs Sam did for Ha’la’tha. And those weren’t easy ones that took only two or three hours. Lately, Ha’la’tha had a lot to do, a lot of trouble was brought by people who didn’t want to go for simple agreements between them and people from Tauron. Every person who was able to do any kind of job for Ha’la’tha was needed now. He was one of those people. No wonder there weren’t many of them. He was used to do his job and he knew many others wouldn’t even want to hear about what he was doing. Tauronese had to be strong to be a part of Caprica, they had to work together, even if not all of them had to be part of Ha’la’tha. Still, this job meant being available all the time, no matter the day and hour.

Larry knew about his job, of course. No any details, because he didn’t want Larry to know, but Sam always told Larry where he was going just in case something happened. Since they started their relationship Sam had not even once lied to Larry about his work. At first he thought it all would scare Larry away, but now he was glad he had been wrong. His partner at first didn’t talk to him, but when he called later the same day and asked Sam to visit, he knew everything was going to be fine, at least as good as it could be in this situation. Larry wasn’t entirely happy about what Sam was doing for Ha’la’tha, but he was considerate, brave, he accepted Sam for who he was and he always knew what to do to help Sam and be there for him if he needed it. Of course he also knew when to kick Sam’s ass for being an idiot. But the most important, he didn’t let Sam’s work get into the way of their relationship.

It felt good to come back home to somebody who’d help him, listen to him and will try to understand. These days it was hard to find somebody like Larry. He knew that and his job made him even more sure of it. That was why Larry meant more to him than anything else and sometimes, there were days when he felt like he was not showing it enough. Larry would probably kick his ass for even thinking that way, but he couldn’t help it. He really wanted to spend more time with Larry.

Jolting back to present, after he finished his breakfast, Larry told him they could go for a walk, because they hadn't done it in a while. Unfortunately, Sam was too tired for that. Larry must have seen Sam didn’t feel like going anywhere so they ended up on the couch at home, watching TV and talking, Larry’s arm around Sam’s shoulders, both of them relaxed and content. The simplicity of this time spent together on doing nothing was always the most relaxing.

When they'd finished watching some really boring show Larry decided to do the dishes. He stood up and headed to the kitchen.

“How about I’ll do the dishes and you just stay here and watch something? ” Sam stood up right after Larry and followed him into the kitchen.

“I can handle it, tough guy.” Larry smirked. “Besides, you need to relax after these few weeks. Because if you won’t you’ll just die of exhaustion. You’re a very, very stubborn man, Sam Adama.”

Sam grinned at that. “I thought you liked me being stubborn. I remember you telling me it’s sexy.”

“It is, but only when you’re being stubborn about something enjoyable, not when you’re behaving like a frakking idiot,” replied Larry and Sam just had to laugh.

“Love you, too.”

“Asshole.”

“Yours.”

“You’re impossible,” he said. His voice indicating his need to laugh.

Sam smirked and when he moved forward to wrap his arms around his partner’s waist, he heard the sound he hoped he wouldn't hear today. He felt like crushing the frakking thing. He let it ring for a while and after ten seconds Larry sighed.

“Are you going to answer that?”

“It’s Yoseef. He’ll manage…” he rested his chin on Larry’s shoulder and nuzzled the skin of Larry’s neck, still smiling. When the phone rang for the fifth time Sam really had to fight the urge to break something. “I’ll be right back.”

When he finally found his phone he had seven unanswered calls from his brother. He dialed the number and had to wait for Yoseef to answer, but when he finally he heard Yoseef, he knew it’s going to be one of the serious talks.

“What’s going on?” he asked after a few seconds of silence. A few seconds always feel like an eternity when you want to do something else at the moment.

“It’s… it’s nothing serious, Sam. Don’t worry, ” Yoseef said, and Sam sighed, when Yoseef said: “I know you wanted to spend time with Larry today, I just…”

“It’s fine” he interrupted quickly. “Just tell me.”

“I just wanted to ask… if you…” Yoseef paused for a moment. “If you and Larry wanted to come for the dinner,” he finished quietly. “Lately we both were at work almost all the time and I thought Willie and Tamara might like a family dinner. They don’t want to talk to me about what’s bothering them and Shannon is worried about them, too. They like it when you two visit us.”

Sam turned around to look at Larry who was busy with washing the dishes. True, they hadn't seen Willie and Tamara in a week or two.

“It’s okay if you want to spend today with Larry,” he heard Yoseef say. “Maybe next week. It’d be fine, too. ”

“No, we’ll be there. Don’t worry.” He interrupted calmly. “What time?”

“They get back from school in four hours.”

“Okay, see you, Yoseef.”

“Thank you, Sam.”

Sam put the phone away and came back to the kitchen. Larry was making the tea. Only one cup.

“Try to don’t get too bloody if you’re going out, okay?” he said in the normal tone, but Sam could hear the disappointment in Larry’s voice very clearly.

“It wasn’t from work,” he replied, approached Larry and once again sneaked his arms around his waist, bringing him to his chest.

“No?”

“You see, people call me not only when it’s about the job. It’s called a social call,” he grinned and Larry just chuckled.

“Yoseef? Calls from him don’t count as a social. He calls every day.”

“Funny, very funny. You just don’t believe in my social skills.” When Larry tried desperately not to laugh, Sam sighed. “Thanks.”

“See, I kind of like you not having a social life. More of your time for me. And you still have to go shopping, cook the supper and fix the door in the bathroom,” turning around in Sam’s embrace, he smiled brightly. “What does Yoseef want this time?”

“He wants to see us. Family dinner. Today.” He slowly took the cup of tea from his partner’s hands and put it aside. “He thinks it’ll make Tamara and Willie happy. He worries about them. Shannon, too. The kids don’t want to talk to them and they don’t know what to do about it. Yoseef thinks maybe they’ll talk to us about what’s bothering them.”

“Well, they seem happy when you visit them. You know, they could visit more if they want. Maybe you’ll have more time off, spend some time with them here. I could drive them home after school from time to time, too. I have afternoons off after all.”

Sam pressed his lips to Larry’s in chaste kiss.

“We’ll talk with Yoseef and Shannon,” he said when he looked at the watch. “And if we’ll get back early enough we could spend more time in bed. I could give you a massage…”

“Keep that up and we won’t ever leave the house,” Larry turned around and took a sip of his tea. “Go get ready to leave and when we get back, when you’ll do everything you promised to do in the house, you’re free to give me a massage.”

Sam just sighed. “Yes, dear.”


End file.
